<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Virgil's Birthday by Happy_Bird666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194654">Virgil's Birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Bird666/pseuds/Happy_Bird666'>Happy_Bird666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Bird666/pseuds/Happy_Bird666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic I wrote in a rush for Virgil's birthday and am posting a day late.</p>
<p>I am also following and disregarding the laws of the universe as I see fit here.</p>
<p>This is my first fic, so I'd appreciate some feedback if anyone has any!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Everyone, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Everyone &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Virgil's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 19. Virgil’s birthday, as much as non-human entities could have birthdays anyways, since they weren’t really born. Ah, what the heck, that’s something Logan would say, not Virgil. In any case, Virgil knew no one would remember it was his birthday. He had only mentioned it once or twice in passing over the past year, and it’s not like he was Logan or Roman or Patton, who everyone loved. As much as Logan denied it, he enjoyed birthday celebrations last month. Virgil knew he had enjoyed his party a lot. But who really cared enough to have a party for him? He wasn’t even sure his own flipping boyfriend knew what today was.<br/>He had spent the past hour with Remy at Starbucks, who didn’t seem to be acting any different than he normally did, but then again, he didn’t spend a lot of time around Sleep. Sleep and anxiety don’t really mix.<br/>“So. What’s the tea?” Remy teased, catching Virgil off guard.<br/>“Hm?” Virgil tried to cover his start.<br/>“The tea. What’s got you so, I don’t know, off?” Remy may not be the best actor in the world, but heck if he can’t pretend he is.<br/>“Oh, it’s nothing. Just me being me. Anxiety, you know.” Virgil could tell Remy didn’t buy that, but luckily he didn’t push it. Maybe looking back, that should have put Virgil off about something. Remy had never been the best at letting bad conversation topics go.<br/>“Sure,” Remy started, “Oh! Did you hear there’s gonna be another concert nearby soon? I’m not gonna do anything, to help anyone, for a week.”<br/>As Virgil smirked, Remy continued his rant and partially distracted him from the disappointment he knew he would find when he returned home and saw everyone had forgotten his birthday.</p>
<p>Back at home, it was chaos. Thomas was supposed to be in charge, but when it boiled down, was he ever? Patton had been given full control of the kitchen, Logan was ignoring everyone and everything except his coffee, Janus and Emile were both trying to make last minute shopping lists and plans to buy the missing birthday supplies, and Roman and Remus were arguing about the decorations and whether or not they needed to be changed and how.<br/>“More butts!” Remus insisted for what had to be the fiftieth time.<br/>“No!” Roman insisted, almost louder than his brother, “No butts! This is a birthday party, not a wreckage from your side of the Imagination!”<br/>“You’re just jealous I have all the fun creativity and you’re left with the boring stuff!”<br/>As Roman sputtered, Thomas finally was able to get away from Janus and Emile arguing at the computer to Roman and Remus arguing at the decorations.<br/>“Maybe no butts? Sorry Remus, but this is Virgil’s birthday party. I promise you can have as many butt themed decorations as you want at your birthday party, does that work?” Thomas tried, stress seeping through his voice. Remus pouted a bit, but agreed nonetheless.<br/>“Cool. Now about the--”<br/>Thomas was cut off by a scream from the kitchen. Turning around, he saw a handful of Patton’s normally delicious cookies on fire. As Roman began yelling random advice that was probably pretty useless and Remus cackled, Thomas ran over to help Patton put the fire out.<br/>As soon as he was done with that, Janus and Emile announced they were going to get the things they needed and walked out the door, Janus refusing to stop to help with anything else happening, leaving Thomas to console an emotional Patton about his ruined cookies.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe trying to distract himself with Remy wasn’t the best idea. He was thinking too much; what would happen when he told the others today was his birthday? Would they be disappointed he hadn’t told them? Would they have remembered from those few times he mentioned it, and just not have done anything? Would they have-- no, it’s not even worth asking these questions, Virgil decided.<br/>But that didn’t stop him from thinking, though. Remy had never been particularly close with him before; why had he randomly asked him to go to Starbucks with him? Did he know it was Virgil’s birthday, and he was doing something nice to make up for the inevitable everyone else either forgetting, not knowing, or just not caring?<br/>Oh, why was he thinking like this? He knew his friends cared about him; they wouldn’t just not do anything if they knew. But if they didn’t, he knew they would feel guilty and Virgil sure didn’t want to see that. That was probably the reason he had never brought his birthday up; he didn’t want to see everyone rush to try to do something for him and feel bad about it not being perfect. </p>
<p>By the time Janus and Emile were back, Patton, Roman, and Remus had all calmed down a bit. There were streamers, posters, and balloons all around the living room, and Patton had baked another three batches of cookies to make up for the burnt ones. Logan had finally put his coffee down and was talking with Patton, who had moved on to wrapping presents with Roman and Thomas. Remus had been wisely banned from touching the wrapping paper.<br/>“We definitely didn’t find the perfect gifts,” Janus announced dramatically, helping Emile with the medium-sized purple cake they had somehow managed to find.<br/>“It took a while, but I think we got just what we needed. Just like in--” Janus cut Emile off, handing the scented candle Emile had picked out to Patton and asking him to wrap it being as over-dramatic as he always was.<br/>Patton wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do with a round object, but Logan somehow managed to direct the childlike moral side in getting it done correctly.<br/>Thomas looked around the room with a smile. He wasn’t sure how long it would be until Remy returned with Virgil, but they would easily be ready when he did.</p>
<p>Virgil was still pretending everything was normal when he and Remy got back. Remy was still chattering away as Virgil unlocked the door. With a smirk and an eye roll at the sleepy side, Virgil pushed the door open.<br/>And was immediately met with a yell he couldn’t make out and a bunch of confetti in his face.<br/>He couldn’t help it. His eyes went wide, and he hissed the loudest hiss he had made in years.<br/>Before Virgil had quite stopped hissing, Roman and Thomas had both ran over to him and were attempting to calm him down.<br/>After a moment, Virgil made out the faces of his host and boyfriend. Looking around, he saw all the work they and the rest of the sides had done. He was nearly speechless.<br/>“Happy birthday, my love.” Roman spoke softly, almost saying it like a question.<br/>“You did all this, for me?” Virgil asked, incredulous, finally finding his voice.<br/>“Of course! We celebrated Logan’s birthday last month, and he didn’t even want any fuss, why wouldn’t we celebrate yours too?” Thomas asked with his normal excitement.<br/>“I didn’t think you knew when it was.” Virgil admitted slowly.<br/>“Nonsense, Emo. We could never forget about you!” Roman declared, “This may not be the wildest party ever, but, well, we all thought it would be a nice one.”<br/>“Why don’t you come inside now?” Thomas asked with a smile, “You have a party to enjoy.”<br/>Nodding, Virgil walked into the living room and saw a small pile of gifts and a cake. He was amazed at the number of balloons and other decorations the other sides and Thomas had been able to put up in such a short time.<br/>He was still speechless when he turned around and saw Logan holding some candles and a lighter. He didn’t quite snap back to reality the entire time everyone else sang happy birthday to him, ate their cake, and he opened his gifts. A candle from Emile, a copy of Ender’s Game from Logan, a teddy bear from Roman, so many cookies from Patton…<br/>Somehow, they all decided to rewatch Nightmare Before Christmas together, and as the movie played, Virgil knew this was the best birthday he had ever had.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>